Forum:Additional Usergroups
Hello, as per request from Wikia staff, there should be a more community agreement on the new additional usergroups that were originally proposed to them and pasted to Thread:33868 on JeterNYY's wall. Below is a compilation of the three usergroups, copy/pasted from the thread, as well as the email communications between myself and staff. ; Original wall posting I have sent an email to Wikia staff asking for some additional user groups to be added for the Hexxit Wikia, these specifically for allowing users (Such as Silver) to assist us in maintaining the wiki without obtaining a full sysop or bureaucrat status. The first one being a "Blocker" user group that can block (but not unblock) users and them sending email, this would be a rare group to give out but could allow more trusted users the ability to undo damage and stop vandalism. Second being a "File Mover" which is as it sounds, I remember myself being here originally and getting file names incorrect when originally having them uploaded, but couldn't move the file due to not having permissions. This often left files unused, and is meant to help users move files they uploaded or move others files without the need to reupload the same file under a different name. The last being a "Comment Patroller" that has the ability to delete, edit, and move page comments. This is meant to assist similar to the blocker status in preventing vandalism/spam/etc I'll post their response if they are able to do this, and/or what they want us to do at this point. ; Email to them, via Feb 04 03:45 AM: Hello, I was wondering if it was possible to add additional user groups for the Hexxit Wiki. These groups are more geared toward allowing some specific users access to help maintain the wiki without being sysops or bureaucrats in order to have access to them. The permissions for each group as follows, if possible in a Name, followed by a new line with a + and the permission name. Blocker + blockemail + block File Mover + movefile Comment Patroller + commentdelete + commentedit + commentmove The blocker user group is meant to help sysops remove vandalism and stop it from happening again without them needing to be admins to do. The File Mover group is intended to allow files to be renamed by users since it is not presently a defaulted permission as there were often times a user uploads a file and it is not following standards or misnamed, and they upload another to fix the issue (myself included before i was an admin) leaving a file never to be used. The Comment Patroller is similar to the reasons for the proposed Blocker group but is meant to help prevent issues at the comment side. If there are any questions about the reasons or reasons why some of these permissions cannot happen, I will be happy to discuss. thanks ~ Kalbintion ; Their response Feb 04 04:16 PM: Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Usually, we like to see some community consensus before we add a new user group. Was there an on-wikia discussion open and transparent to the community that discussed the need/purpose/role of these groups? If so, please send a link and if the community is behind the change we shouldn't have any issues setting that up. ; My response Hello! There was no formal discussion, but a new thread has been created for that. There was a minor discussion of it where one member did agree to it. I will hold a more formal forum discussion about it and will contact support again after some time. Also, snippets of this communication will be presented there as well. Where original agreement happened by one member: http://hexxit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:33868 Formal Forum Thread: http://hexxit.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Additional_Usergroups Thanks for your assistance. If you have any additional thoughts or agreements on this, please make them heard here. 02:46, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Do we just post tildes here? If so: 652Graystripe (talk) 02:48, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : This would allow users to get privileges without just running to Kal/Jeter every time someone vandalizes - and admittedly, that's a common occurence. SilverHexxitFights (talk) 02:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) : Support, +1. 03:59, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I just checked my email and noticed another response from staff, with the following: Feb 06 04:49 PM: Ok. Thanks for that. I have created the groups as you requested. Hope this helps, With this, those three groups have been added and can start being given out. 22:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC)